


要和脑性男约法三章

by V_stmtROSYyy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_stmtROSYyy/pseuds/V_stmtROSYyy
Summary: ^貂绒ABO，先婚后爱^雪松味Alpha x 淡奶油味Omega^一点点玹容
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 27





	要和脑性男约法三章

-  
钥匙插进锁孔，然后缓慢地转了一圈。门推开时金道英特意小心极了，连一点声响没有发出。

“啊，你回来了。”结果是做了无用功了。金道英看到站在客厅里喝着水的人，一时间有点无语。对方头发还是乱糟糟的，宽大的衬衫下面是两条光裸的腿。这人又没穿鞋子就光脚下来了，意识到这点的金道英稍微皱了皱眉头：“嗯，还没睡呢？”  
“在等你。”李泰容走过来想要接过他的公文包，却被一只手挡开了。“穿鞋，然后上床睡觉去吧，我还有工作。”顺手拽掉了有些碍事的领带，他越过李泰容率先走上楼梯。后面的人撇了撇嘴，什么都没说就跟在后面亦步亦趋上了楼。

想感化这种时刻保持理智的脑性男真的好烦。经过书房的李泰容刻意在门口滞留了几秒钟，看他带着平光镜拿着文件处理的样子真是该死的帅气。即使自己穿成上漏锁骨下面干脆春光乍泄的样子也不行吗？哈，看来今天又要自己睡了……打了个哈欠，走回房间的人并没注意到丈夫似有若无追随着他的目光。

两个人是两个月前去领的结婚证。正好赶上金道英非去不可的出差期，在火急火燎的时候金经理是不会拒绝任何过分的要求的，所以就在两家父母慈爱的眼神中办好了证件，就这么和素昧平生的李泰容挤在一起局促地拍了结婚照。别说，漂亮的人站在一起就是赏心悦目的典范——还被压着和父母们一起吃了一顿不自在的饭，美其名曰“定亲宴”。李泰容倒是没有多少尴尬，全程负责了回应父母和拍照上交的工作，甚至还能在饭局结尾朝他笑。  
金道英从透不过气的包厢走出来，撞上倚着栏杆抽烟的李泰容。即使是金道英这样自制力强的Alpha都不得不承认对方真的是吸引力极强的Omega，毕竟那样修长的手指夹着卷烟的雾霭中的模样根本没人可以忍受得住。李泰容同样注意到了自己的合法丈夫，冲他扬了扬手中的香烟：“你好，道英，合作愉快。”  
这时候金道英才意识到，这是一场对方也未必好受的商业联姻。可是那人怎么可以做到这么满不在乎？

李泰容在门口晃来晃去的样子他不是没有注意到。扪心自问李泰容对他极其不错，私事从不过度干涉，也没有麻烦的事来烦他，甚至会给他备好晚饭，偶尔尝过的金道英表示味道真的不错。不过李泰容此刻的行为倒让他心烦意乱了——什么呀，为什么就穿那么点，宽大的衬衫下面翻起来就可以看见底裤了，上面也是露着一寸锁骨，是在勾引我吗？被自己的想法弄得心中苦笑的金道英重又埋下头处理文件。  
眼不见心不烦，再说人家也没这种想法吧。本来他们不就是没有感情的联姻对象吗？

-  
熄了灯以后李泰容还是睡不着，满脑子都是一墙之隔的书房里那个处理文件的家伙。呀，他真的有哪怕一点作为自己老公的自觉吗？平常只要自己没睡着绝对不会上床，发情期也只是请假一天在家里咬他一下腺体做个临时标记就拔腿离开，还给他裹好被子开好空调，就像要死在书房里一样。公司真的有那么多文件吗？像是缺了他就运转不下去一样，真是好笑绝了。气得翻来覆去的李泰容干脆直起身来把灯打开，然后就看到门口杵着的维持着拉开门姿势的金道英。  
“哦，吵醒你了吗？对不起。”对方倒是很快淡然自若起来，走进来拉开衣柜找自己的内裤。衣服都是李泰容分门别类地洗了叠好的，还特意用了一种名贵的熏香，毕竟他上次发情期筑巢行为直接弄得衣服上全是自己的奶油味儿。李泰容愣愣地半天才回复一句“没事的，反正我也没睡着”，然后金道英就如愿拿了衣服准备出门洗澡。

“等一下！”像怕他跑掉那样，李泰容连忙叫住他。被疑惑的眼神看得心虚下来，泰容抱着被子小声道：“我，那个，发情期要到了……”  
“哦，就这几天吗？”金道英皱着眉回想了一下他以前的日期，“不对啊，以前不都是月初吗？”  
“你怎么这么烦呀，omega的时间都不定的，又不是月经！”李泰容快被脑性男的记忆力折磨崩溃了，说话也不自觉带了赌气一样的小孩子语气，“反正我这两天有感觉了，你能不能在家陪我呀？”  
“抱歉……最近应该都有工作。”在脑子里过滤了一遍任务又觉得实在抽不开时间的金道英怀着歉意地提出补救措施，“要不我帮你买点抑制剂吧？市面上最近不是有那个吗，伤害力度较小的那种。”  
“……”李泰容真的无语了，他把被子一拉蒙过头，一副不想继续交流的样子。金道英怎么会这样？情商怎么这么低呀！他一边气呼呼地心里痛骂着，一边痛苦地回想起当初金家父母来提亲的时候。

“我们道英呀，亲家母你就放一百个心吧。”朴玲握着自家妈妈的手笑起来，“道英哪里从小到大都是最优秀的，只要他想做的事没有做不好的。就是太忙于工作啦，我们也希望他赶紧找个优秀的omega结婚，这样就可以兼顾点家庭啦，也懂点人情味儿。”  
“怎么这么巧呀，亲家母你是不知道！我们泰容也是那种事业型的，我和他爸都觉得这样不行，”妈妈满口都是附和，“这样下去再漂亮的脸蛋也不行哟！我看他俩就很合适，改天让他们赶紧把证领了！”  
“妈妈……我还没见过人家呢……”李泰容觉得很无语，提出自己的意见。结果朴玲——金道英的母亲大人——就像是才看见他似的，脸上立刻花一样开满了笑容：“呀，这就是泰容吧！让阿姨看看，哎一古，真是大美人呀！听阿姨的没错，道英真的很好的，你们肯定一见如故！”  
接过照片的李泰容很没出息地妥协了。第一，这件事肯定板上钉钉了，他再拒绝就是不给面子了；二是，作为外貌协会的VVVVIP，他真的对于这样的脸蛋没什么抵抗力。

“长得这么可爱，真的是Alpha吗？”抱着这样的疑问，两个人拿了红本本就搬进新房里。婚礼仪式被金道英拦下来了，意思是“要好好培养下感情”，于是只是被套了枚戒指就算结婚了。而现在说要培养感情的家伙怎么半天没动静呀？李泰容气鼓鼓地把被子从脸上拿下来，就看见空无一人的房间。  
金道英早就出去了。啊呀真的烦死了，超绝烦人要疯球了！李泰容恶狠狠地把床脚的兔子抱枕往门上摔过去。  
真是，铜墙铁壁金道英！我这样的omega你还不愿意什么呀！你就等着后悔去吧！

-  
接到李泰容的电话时李永钦差点以为自己视力出现了幻觉。紧赶慢赶来到茶水间，在这位已婚闺蜜的耐心耗尽之前接了电话，对面开口就是怨气满满的抱怨：“钦——钦——呀，怎么才接！”  
“绒绒，我还在上班。”李永钦冷静指出问题所在，“不是所有人都可以闪婚以后当失业阔太太。”  
“啊，对不起咯~”相当没有诚意的道歉以后李泰容就直奔主题，“话说你今天下班有时间吗？”  
“我看看啊，今天好像有组内聚餐？”李永钦扣着咖啡机的边沿漫不经心道，“怎么了，想约我？”  
“对啊，金道英这个混蛋……”李泰容一边插着耳机和他通电话一边在玩手游，“反正你今天能推掉吗？”

“额，好像不成。明天怎么样？”  
“啊你真是！你也气我！”  
“抱歉啦……或者你要不一起来？”  
“神经病吗我，你们聚餐我来干嘛，表演尴尬？”  
“啊呀，反正是去ktv，又不是什么正式场合。”  
“……”  
“而且大家都不熟，有点联谊性质吧。”李永钦对着进门的组长笑了一下，遮住听筒问道：“我有个朋友，可以一起来吗今晚？”  
“可以啊，一起吧，人多热闹。”组长大手一挥豪气地表示没问题。于是李永钦进一步诱导起李泰容来：“你看啊，你结婚以后就没空认识什么新朋友了吧。这不正好是个机会吗？”  
“可是呀……”  
“别可是了，有我陪你你紧张什么？”  
“那……好吧。”  
“ok，我等会儿发你地址。晚上7:30啊，别迟到了。”

心满意足地收起手机，离七点还早，于是李泰容哼着小曲走进厨房开始准备今天的晚饭。鉴于某人昨晚对他的惹人控诉的行为，于是今天特意做了道英不喜欢的萝卜汤，还把他聊以消遣的红酒藏到了自己能碰到的最高地方。觉得做了很多非常满意的泰容扯了一张冰箱上的快捷便签条写了留言，然后就钻进卧室折腾打扮去了。  
说起来，结婚以后确实就没在意外表了。身边的普通朋友都远去了，只留下了李永钦他们几个还保持着时有时无的联络，也没有那样阿谀奉承的劣质alpha随时围着转了，泰容确实更加pick这样宁静一些的生活。但是偶尔也要放松嘛，反正自己老公可是连发情期都要忙工作呢。想到金道英就更加咬牙切齿，所以泰容干脆挑起香水来。

最近不知道是不是心理暗示的原因，好像他淡奶油味的信息素更浓了些，有愈演愈烈的趋势，于是他只好喷上足够分量的black cherry才能遮住那样的味道。准备好了以后又在腺体附近的衣领上别了一个小小的抑制器，李泰容才终于决定要出门。走前看了眼摆在桌上的戒指，是金道英挑的婚戒，简洁大方却也精致。他冷眼看了一会儿，“哼”了一声就直接推门走了出去。李永钦开了车来接他，看到他难得全套的打扮吹了声口哨。  
“怎么样？”得意地转了个圈，李泰容耳朵上的银色长链晃眼得不得了。李永钦作为beta闻不到他的信息素，只能嗅到他似有若无的香水味，于是凑到他耳畔笑嘻嘻地开玩笑：“oh baby你真的太美了，我都羡慕起你老公来了。”  
“别提他，提到就烦。”李泰容绕开他走到副驾驶坐进去。无所谓地耸耸肩，不准备对小夫妻的生活发表评价的李永钦拧开车钥匙准备上路。

-  
金道英回家以后惊讶地发现李泰容没在。客厅和卧室都转了一圈，最后在厨房发现了准备好的晚饭和一张便签，以及被落下的结婚戒指：  
“to 道英尼，  
晚上和朋友出去了，记得给我留门呀。

爱你的泰容”

啊，真是。从来没听说过李泰容还有朋友来着，毕竟在李妈妈口中他可是工作到六亲不认的代表啊。被那个“爱你的泰容”还弄得脸红心跳了一会儿，金道英愣在原地好一会儿才想起来自己还饿着。  
加热过后才发现比起往日丰盛的晚饭少了些什么，与此同时萝卜汤的气味传来，弄得他皱了皱眉头。是他记错了吗，怎么他记得泰容和他自己都不喜欢萝卜汤来着？没准备碰那个汤，道英走来走去找着红酒，结果酒杯也洗好了就是没有红酒的身影。作为冷静的脑性男的金道英此刻也不免烦躁起来，看到那枚戒指心里还堵得慌，想着给泰容编辑条短信又对着两个人0交流的KKT界面发着愣，最后才决定输入一条最不会出错的过去。

“道英尼：  
聚会什么时候结束？需要去接你吗”

没收到回复的道英有点委屈起来。干嘛呀，平常不都对自己百依百顺的吗，现在怎么就不知道回复自己消息了。又想到他昨天提过的发情期，委屈又转变成担心。搞半天因为饿了就味同嚼蜡地喝完了萝卜汤，还走过去洗了把澡，出来看看手机仍然是除了工作群的消息一片空白。

李泰容尴尬地举着酒杯。几分钟前李永钦被组长叫过去喝酒了，自己只能老实呆在座位上看那边热热闹闹地互相灌酒，偏偏自己周围的人要不就是喝大的要不就拿着手机发个不停。这种时候手机电量告罄是最要人命的了——他小口抿着酒，不知不觉就喝了好几杯。  
第不知道多少杯的时候他就有点意识迷糊了，眼前的酒桌也不甚清晰起来。毫不在乎地继续倒酒，液体顺着杯沿泼泼洒洒地漏出来，突然不稳的手就被握住了。他小心翼翼地抬眼去看，下意识脱口而出一个名字：“道……英？”  
“嗯？哥，我是郑在玹。”对面是一个很好听的男声。泰容甩甩头努力看过去，就闻到了鼻尖好闻的薄荷味，好像是这个alpha的信息素。李泰容喝了酒意识就不归他管了，此刻也是——

“嗯……道英呢……混蛋，也不知道给我发个消息……”无视了旁边的问候，他跌跌撞撞地去够手机，好不容易输入密码就看到了金道英的消息。不知道手指动了动发了什么过去，意识消散之前好像看见了一张颇为帅气的脸，两个酒窝深陷进去，眼神写满了担忧。

金道英无语地看着响着的手机，和自己一激动摔坏的碗。大发，这要被李泰容看见估计得唠叨一会儿。想到自己老婆的家伙果断抛弃了地上的餐具，三步并两步走过去看手机。

“泰容：  
狗崽子…啊！金东营……你个狗人……”

晕了，干嘛骂我，而且名字居然也能打错吗。委屈和恼火提高一个度，金道英一个电话打过去。接电话的是一个磁性的声音，张嘴第一句话是“喂您好？”  
“您好，我是李泰容的丈夫。”金道英觉得自己像是在捉奸，咳了一声才恢复官方用语，“请问一下您是……？”  
“啊，我是……泰容的，朋友来着。”对面愣了一下，然后犹犹豫豫地回复道。金道英头疼地按了按太阳穴，因为三秒钟前他游弋的视线注意到了高层柜子最里面藏着的红酒，这让他好气又好笑，“那请我们绒绒跟我通电话吧？”啊无语，我们绒绒是什么鬼啊。  
“啊……总而言之是这样，泰容他喝醉了，您要是他……丈夫的话方便来接一下吗？”  
“好，地址你发我。”金道英冷静了一下回答道，然后在对面挂电话之前恶狠狠地威胁，“对了，请问你是他哪门子朋友，为什么帮他接电话还带他喝酒居然喝醉了嗯？”

-  
裹着风衣出现的高大男人带着极强的侵略感。同为Alpha的郑在玹感受到了极强的压迫，只好暗暗释放一点自己的信息素来抗衡。从他手上接过的李泰容不舒服地哼哼两声，就被金道英打横抱起来。  
“我先带走了。”向对面颔首，金道英把自家老婆的手机揣进兜里，回头走向自己的车。身后传来郑在玹意有所指的话：“那个，金先生，能娶到泰容这样漂亮的omega真的很幸运呢。”  
“谢谢，不过请问您是几几年的？”讲话真的超绝幼稚啊，金道英在心里嗤笑。果不其然，听到对方比自己还小一岁的金道英果断地继续步伐稳健地朝前走着。

“哦，既然郑先生知道他是我的，就不用觊觎了。还有，您是97年的话，硬要喊应该喊他‘泰容哥’。”  
啊，烦透了，李泰容还在怀里扭来扭去，把他的火都快勾出来了。偶尔出来聚个餐就招惹到了不好对付的alpha，这样以后还怎么放心他出来？

空气中的香水味逐渐被淡奶油味取代。意识到这种熟悉味道的金道英连忙给他放到副驾驶扣好安全带，雷克萨斯L600hL在一脚油门中绝尘而去。

-  
“嗯……”被热水泡得很舒服的泰容逐渐张开眼睛。张开眼睛自己居然一丝不挂，旁边坐着盯着手机的金道英。意识到自己的手还被握着的泰容赶紧收回手，就看见对方的视线被吸引过来：“嗯？醒了？”  
“……内。”李泰容恨不得打个地洞钻进去。这也太尴尬了吧，特别是自己没穿衣服的情况下。金道英倒不觉得，泰然自若地找了条浴巾示意他站起来。被裹成团的泰容被金道英抱起来，从来没有受此优待的泰容惊呼一声抱住他的脖颈。道英把他扔到床上，还没等他说话就衔住他的唇瓣。被凶猛急促的吻夺走呼吸的泰容感觉身上一凉，自己的浴巾被扔到床下，只穿了衬衫和西裤的道英压上来，他发现对方硬硬的某处正抵在自己腿间。酒精蒸腾的作用让他大脑慢半拍，只好就着道英的吻闭上眼睛，双手环上对方的脊背。

“……发情期，到了吗？”喘息的时间道英顺着他的耳朵来回舔舐，灼热的气流吹进耳廓。他细瘦的双腿被道英煽情地撩拨着，此刻不由得张开容纳对方愈发嚣张的鼓囊一团。泰容湿着眼眶看着他，把金道英看得血液逆流。  
“快了。”搞什么啊，泰容羞得脸快滴血了，然后就又被道英吻上了。尺度超过的结果就是泰容觉得自己湿了，然后整个人就被吻得翻天覆地，胳膊也被锁在头顶那里。道英喘着粗气从他身上跪坐起来脱衣服，把他暴露在冰凉的空气里。清冷的雪松味溢满了整个屋子，和奶油味产生了极其奇妙的融合。泰容咬着下唇看着赤裸的道英伸进手指慢慢给他做扩张，另一只手从床头柜拽出父母们早就备好的避孕套。

被要求抱住腿的泰容想要夹紧私处，就被一个吻亲得晕头转向。艳红的媚肉紧紧吮吸着道英的手指，里面湿热的地方热烈欢迎着alpha的填充。道英干脆把泰容搂在怀里，三根手指在他屁股里进出着，另一只手玩弄着泰容的乳尖。小猫嘤咛的声音极其好听，道英俯下脸去沿着他泛红的脸蛋咬到唇珠，然后慢慢亲到两颗挺翘的樱桃，轻轻叼住往外扯了扯，就得到身上人难耐地呻吟。股间已经溢出粘稠的液体，被诱导发情的omega身体是容易开发的春药，金道英心甘情愿沉溺进去。他草草套弄了两下自己过于骇人的性器就想插进去，被泰容含着水光的眼神看得前端吐水，然后他老婆就塌下腰背慢慢给他口交。技术比较青涩，但是金道英呼吸陡然沉重下去——李泰容的嘴巴有点小，一整根吞不下去，他就慢悠悠地吞吐，亲亲前面摸摸后面，舌尖在龟头转圈，然后收起牙齿含进半根，把他的精液一点点咽进去。金道英忍不住扶着他的头发操进他嘴里，收到一枚湿漉漉的打量差点被看软了，粗大的阴茎在李泰容口中进进出出，把他的嘴巴都戳出轮廓。然后他拔出来，射在李泰容性感的大腿上，那里还清晰地显露出两个红印，是刚刚捏他大腿太用力了留下来的。李泰容累瘫在床上，挺立的乳尖因为被牙齿厮磨的疼痛而仰躺在空气里，腿间是溢出来的爱液，还有星星点点的白斑。无语，怎么可以这么诱人地倒在这里？金道英一言不发地戴套，然后把他拉起来。  
“唔……道英……”才进去李泰容就想叫停，痛得直接飙出眼泪。晕了，怎么会这么疼啊……但是金道英很明显没有想让他说下去，搂着他的腰就插进那块松软中，他的臀尖整个依附在道英的性器上，被操得一前一后在道英怀里叫着，眼神也直愣愣地看着道英，舌头不听使唤地跑出来。他的屁股又白皙又饱满，像两瓣山竹的果肉，惹得金道英忍不住掐着他的臀往里狠操。道英射在安全套里的时候泰容已经累倒在他身上了，话也说不出来就那样趴在道英怀里，然后就被一口咬在后颈上，注射进令人安心的雪松信息素的气息。

“我还是请假好了。”把安全套打结丢到垃圾桶里，然后取出新一个的道英这么说道。被一次就折磨软了腰的泰容见势不对想要逃跑，然后就被道英扯着脚踝拉回来。  
“抗议无效，我老婆发情期我必须得呆在你旁边呀~”金道英笑起来。脑性男的记忆力怎么可以这么可怕？！李泰容只想哭，腿因为长时间的顶撞根本合不拢，然后就又被压在床铺上操了。

-  
“你们知道吗，财政部的工作狂金经理居然请假了！”同事神神秘秘地凑近李永钦。一向不怎么关心公司八卦的李永钦因为听到了自家闺蜜老公的名字于是决定听一听。同事接着说，还撇了撇嘴，“那个金经理，可是只会在他家omega发情的时候请假的，而且每次都只请一天，这次居然把年假一起休了！我看是好事将近了。”  
李永钦疑惑，于是立刻点开喝酒喝断片被金道英接回去的李泰容的KKT界面一通乱打。结果中午才收到回复，对面传来一条有气无力的语音，点开听是像是一宿没睡的人哑哑的嗓音：“钦钦，金道英简直、不是人啊……这也太超过了……我是不是得和他规定一下……”  
至于规定什么，李永钦表示他真的不想知道。

-END-


End file.
